


Light Up The Darkness

by tmialec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmialec/pseuds/tmialec
Summary: With the schools production of Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet' in the works, not only will those two young teenagers be falling in love, but a certain someone catches the eye of the stage manager. But unlike Romeo & Juliet, this won't result in the same tragic ending.





	

_“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!”_ Magnus’ words were like silk to everyone listening. Alec had become entranced by the golden boy. He’d forgotten where he was.

 

_“She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her -_ ALEC!!!” Alec hadn’t even noticed that the spot light had completely drifted to stage right, nearly causing Magnus to fall off the edge.

 

 “I’m sorry! I got distracted.” Alec shouts from the control booth. He could sense the anger on everyone’s face. This was the third time today that they had to do this scene. “Can we run through it again? Just one last time?”

 

 Magnus scoffed. “You’re lucky opening night isn’t for another three weeks Lightwood.” 

 

* * *

 

 After that the scene went on without a hitch, allowing everyone to finally be let out of rehearsal. Alec could tell that Magnus wasn't too fond him, but that certainly wasn't the case the other way around. But he would never admit that out loud. 

 

"Got caught staring again? Seriously big bro you have got to make a move." Isabelle had walked in without him noticing. She had been helping out with stage design. She claims it's because she wants to be involved more in Alec's life, but he thinks it has more to do with the 'nerd-hot' boy playing Mercutio. 

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Iz. I just got distracted by the scene." Alec defended. Alec was tensing up. He wasn't ready for anyone to know. So he did what he does best, deviate. "Besides, I noticed you spilled paint on Simon's backpack, and don't even try telling me that it wasn't just some ploy to get him to take his eyes off of Fray."

 

But he should have known better, this is Izzy he's talking to. "Hey, I'm not denying my actions, and neither should you. You have got to make a move on Clary now, I've seen Jace eyeing her in the halls. I don't want to have to be the voice of reason when you two decide you want to kill each other for her." Alec was perplexed.

 

"Wait, hold up, you think I like Clary?" 

 

"It's kind of obvious. Every time her and Magnus have a scene together, you some how find a way to mess things up." She looked up at Alec, laughing. But Alec was not nearly as amused as she. This was Alec's way of admitting that something was wrong, but not actually saying anything. He did this a lot, so when his reaction to being accused to liking Clary was met with a blank stare, she knew something was up. And that's when she realized. "Wait, do you like Magnus!?"

 

This accusation was immediately met with Alec dragging her into the costume closet. 

 

"So I'm gonna take this as a yes." Izzy chuckled. 

 

"Shut Up Isabelle! I do not like Magnus Bane! Or any other guy for that matter" Alec hissed. 

 

"As much as I'd like to believe you, we're quite literally in a closet right now."

 

Alec finally regained the courage to look his sister in the eyes. There was no way he was digging himself out of this hole now. He still couldn't find it in himself to put what he was thinking into words, but his eyes had said it all.  _You can't tell anyone._

 

Izzy practically leaped into his arms. "Ah! I always knew." she said excitedly. 

 

Alec rolled his eyes at that. "Sure, Izzy. Because two minutes ago you didn't think i was head-over-heels for Clary Fray. Admit it, I was very convincing." 

 

"That you were, until you decided that gushing over Magnus Bane was more important than the play." Izzy laughed. She finally released Alec from her embrace and looked him deep in the eyes. "Does anyone else know?"

 

Alec sighed. "No, just you, and I plan on keeping it that way." 

 

This had Izzy uneasy. She only wanted what was best for her brother. "You can't keep bottling things up, Alec. It's only a matter of time before they explode, and not the fun kind of explode."

 

"When is there ever a 'fun kind of explode'?" Alec asked in an attempt to change the subject.

 

"Well, in Magnus' case, a glitter-explosion would suffice."

 

* * *

 

 

Izzy had gotten a ride home from Simon, so Alec was able to stay later to get some set work done. Izzy wasn't too much help while drooling over that Lewis kid. Alec kept trying to tell her that it was a dead end. He only had eyes for Clary, but still, she persisted, just like she always did.

 

He finished painting the final pillar and decided to call it a night. Usually when staying out this late, the parking lot would be completely empty, that's why Alec was so surprised when he saw Magnus slumped up against his car, clearly not in the best mood. Alec wasn't the social butterfly his siblings were, so walking up to Magnus and seeing what was the matter wasn't something he'd ever do. But somehow his body didn't receive the memo as he was already feet away from the glittery boy.

 

"What seems to be the problem?" Alec asked, taking Magnus by surprise, as he didn't see Alec walk up behind him.

 

"I left my lights on and now my car won't start. And to top that off, my phone is dead so I couldn't call anyone to come and pick me up." Magnus explained, clearly frustrated. 

 

"Sounds like you need a jump start. Lucky for you I've got some jumper cables in my truck." Alec said, unintentionally sounding flirty. 

 

"Seriously? You're an angel Alexander." Magnus shouted graciously.

 

"It's actually just Alec." he protested.

 

"I like Alexander better."

 

* * *

 

 

It only took a few minutes for Magnus' car to start up. 

 

"My goodness Alexander you're a life-saver." Magnus shouted from inside his car.

 

Alec disconnected the cables from his car and threw them into the back of his truck. Then he met Magnus at his drivers window.

 

"You know, you're not that bad Lightwood." Magnus said, reaching out his hand. Alec shook it promptly, not even realizing that Magnus had slipped a small piece of paper in between his fingers before driving off.

 

_ (917) 555-5672 _

_ Call Me.  _

_ \- Magnus _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got sent a prompt via tumblr the other day by '@fraysart' and got inspired to make this. I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry I'm not the best writer and I'm sorry I ramble a lot and yeah, I'm gonna stop now lol.


End file.
